


space pirates

by pickle_sickle



Series: The Burning crew/mohawks/space pirates(working title) [1]
Category: Original Work, stardust rebellion
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickle_sickle/pseuds/pickle_sickle
Summary: wow this is my first work!! i hope you enjoy !





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is my first work!! i hope you enjoy !

The room was dark and torrid, and the air was dry, and Ambrose was bored as all get out. They had closed all the doors and windows and left to soak in their poor hygiene. They took a sip from a metal cup. They would have prefered paper, but they didn’t seem to understand the concept of reusing anything; their floor was littered with the other cups.They reminded him of his recent escapades on earth. The bitter liquid in the container had gone cold. Ambrose did not hesitate to rid it from his mouth.He spoke aloud for the first time in minutes, with a string of gibberish, unintelligible in any language. He glanced around the room, ignoring the layer of cups covering the adamantine metal floor. The heaters placed haphazardly in the corners of the office would make anyone with a normal tolerance for heat feel like they were being baked, but Ambrose felt a shiver crawl up his back through his spiny tail.  
”it’s. Too. cold,”he grumbled as he removed his feet from the desk.  
The lack of open windows and the soft crimson glow of the heaters made the metal office reminiscent of a giant toaster oven. He thought to himself, maybe one day the room would eject him like burnt terran pastries. He reclined in his chair and listened for the buzzing of the engines, but all he heard was soft footsteps approaching his door. He stiffened in his chair and halfway stood up in an attempt to appear busy. The door swung open by itself, and seconds later the small shape as his youngest crewmate and sort of apprentice appeared in its frame.They stared at him with their triad of blank eyes and strange spirally eye, projecting the sort of defiant confidence only a teenager could wield. Amber remained half standing for a few seconds, then opened his mouth.  
“I-”  
“It stinks in here. And it must be 1,000 degrees!” remarked Perii.  
“Uh-”  
They jammed a button on the wall, and the room instantly filled with light. Amber’s blank yellow eyes went wide and then squinted as he nearly fell over, and would have, had it not been for the tinted visor covering his eyes, and the stability his tail provided.  
“Anyways, Kragg received a transmission from Coaltl. MACE is active again in our sector, and it may have something to do with a recent case.”  
Amber finished standing. He tried not to smile and the resulting expression sent his 4-eyed companion into a fit of psychic laughter. Despite this, he confidently strode over to the square wall panel and retrieved his belt, containing his daggers, his two small pea-shooters, and his keycard.  
Perii looked up and down Amber’s frame. If they had any, it was abundantly clear they would have raised an eyebrow.  
“I didn’t finish telling you about it.”  
Amber turned, halfway through the door. He tossed a small comm device to Perii; It halted to a stop in midair and they plucked it from where it rest and affixed it behind their ear.  
“Come on Perii, you can finish briefing me on the way to the landing bay.”  
They followed, their white hair oddly drifting behind them.  
Ambrose thought about Perii, and how quickly they had adjusted to the mohawks’ lawless way of life since they joined a while ago.They obviously had the technical skills to be a full fledged member, and with more experience they may even lead their own division.  
But for now at least, they fell into pace just behind amber, and began explaining the details of the case.


	2. whats the situaaaation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose gets the "deets".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again at krispy kreme

“So this old stool-pigeon got nabbed by MACE. Bad news, but not unfixable. we made plans to crash their transport before they could interrogate him and send him to the can on some planet in a sector long lost. But when we got there, a small fleet of the stardust rebellion had already ambushed the transport, and trying to interfere with our stealth ships would start a firefight with disastrous consequences. So we played it safe and waited for new info. Recently one of our guys on earth found out this guy bailed during the confusion rather than go with the stardust nerds.The guy’s between a rock an a hard place with MACE and the stardust rebellion lookin for em. And then Coaltl found out there might just be another unknown faction involved, it’s not looking good.But we just received new info from Coaltl about where this guy might be. But we still aren’t sure about what the stardust rebellion need from him, or which unit is involved.”  
By the time Amber finished his summary they arrived at the dock, and Perii stood impatiently waiting for the long paraphrase to end.  
“I JUST told you all this.” Perii stated plainly.  
“I know. I was just telling…”  
As Ambrose gazed around the room for a poor soul to be his justification, he laid eyes on the crystalline form of Kragg. He glittered and amber shuddered involuntarily. He thought it vaguely unsettling how Kragg had no mouth, but you could tell he was always smiling from ear to ear. He spoke, directly into amber and Perii‘s heads, his voice a cacophony of tinkling and shattering ice. Sort of how someone who wasn’t Amber would imagine crystals to sound.  
“That was fast! I assume you heard from Perii about ‘the deets’”  
Ambrose internally grimaced at ‘deets’ and nodded.  
“It should be a quick mission, in and out. We’ll take the tandem ship.”  
Kragg dramatically tilted his head to the side.  
“Are you sure you and Perii can handle it by yourselves?”  
At this, Perii interjected.  
“It won’t be a problem.Its a simple extraction, no? There should not be an issue. We will call you if we need backup.”  
Amber readjusted the collar on his blue coat so it popped out and touched his horns and nodded at Kragg.  
“We’ll be fine.”  
Kragg’s impossible smile widened, and he vanished.  
Ambrose thought to himself that he may never get used to that, and shook his head as he looked at the single blue chevron that everyone in the hangar had on their clothes. It had a weird sense of unity, despite everyone’s wildly different features. The hangar was large and filled with different ships, and a thick glass panel revealed the void of space outside. Floating into view were a few more asteroids similar to the one the space station was disguised as. Perii thought it was incredible, and hoped to someday see more of it.They stared at each of the ships, taking in every detail.Ambrose had marched over to a kiosk and punched in a code manually on an analog keypad next to a Scanner.Use of the keypad was rare, because most everyone else had their fingerprints in the station’s database. Ambrose’s, however, seemed to lack any pattern, and his hands were covered in a hard exoskeleton. The door to a small room off to the side slid open and Ambrose and Perii went inside to retrieve their spacesuits and log the use of the tandem ship. Perii gazed along the high cubbies with a hard light membrane separating the various items from them. On one of the highest shelves, a visor helmet and metallic slippers descended slowly through the air, and Perii jumped up and snatched them. Ambrose opened another, lower cabinet, and put on gloves and metal foot wraps, and handed Perii a set of keys that matched his own.  
“We depart in ten. Meet me back here.”  
Perii nodded affirmingly, and dashed off to their business. Ambrose walked over to two other Mohawks who were standing around a whiteboard on wheels. One, who’s blue hair covered where his eyes should be and another who seemed partially not there, in the sense that she was slightly...gaseous. The blue boy waved as amber approached.  
“Captain! Hi!”  
Ambrose stood for a few seconds, then seemed to snap back.  
“Heyyyy….”  
Amber looked at his badge to confirm his guess.  
“Calvin..”  
“Are you using the white board?”  
The girl with the ever-dissipating form turned to face amber and spoke,her voice flickering with her body.  
“No,Calvin and I were just discussing our plans for this block.”  
“Sweet,thanks!”  
Amber dragged away the white board, dropped a marker, and went back awkwardly to retrieve it.He pulled it behind him all the way to the other side of the hangar and began to make a strange diagram with lines sticking out from a strange wobbly shape in the center.As he worked, he became more and more engrossed in his work, not noticing the figure behind him. Suddenly, he felt a jab on his shoulder area, and he whirled around to face his assailant. Perii stood a short ways away, staring pointedly at Ambrose.  
“What are you doing?” They asked, regarding the labyrinthine scribble.  
Ambrose sighed indignantly.  
“I’m drawing a star map.”  
Perii stared, unblinking at the mass of squiggles that was definitely not a star map, a billion questions flashed through their mind.  
"nice." they turned and walked toward the ship. "time to gooo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking around >o< stay tuned!!!  
as always critique is welcome , also lemme know if chapters are too short or too long


	3. On fire garbage can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! A lightning storm! Pirate songs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry bout that wait bro! I got midterms!

Amber wiped down the board, and paced off toward the tandem. It was large, with more than enough room for a small squad. It sported multiple pilot’s seats, and two had to be filled for the ship to function. One to fly the vehicle itself, and another to use any onboard systems, anything from weapons to air conditioning.Ambrose took the wheel at one of the many captains seats, while Perii slid into a chair at the hub. Perii radioed the station’s control, and soon the hangar bay doors opened up to reveal the open sky. Perii relished these moments before takeoff, when the expanse of the universe stretched before them, it felt like they could see everything. After a few seconds of bliss,the ship went full speed through the gate, and Ambrose cackled with glee.   
A while into the journey, the mad cackling faded to silence.The Tandem drifted at half speed, and with no obstacles Ambrose steered it with relative ease. After a fashion, the comm crackled on, and Perii heard Amber quietly mumbling a few notes of a song. It quickly increased in volume and tempo, and Perii was quick to join in. Soon they were singing a full blown space shanty. Perii’s singing voice was lilting and clear, and amber’s was as broad and sweet as the air over an open sea.They sang about the joy of adventures and the deep melancholy of being constantly without a home. By the time their song was coming to a close the pair had reached their destination. Ambrose took a breath and signaled Perii to raise the cloaking mechanism on the Tandem.  
As the ship silently glided to the atmosphere of the barren, rocky, planet with deep crevasses and crimson desserts,Perii typed a number of commands into the terminal in their cockpit. The ship slowed to a near stop, and the outside changed to match its surroundings.The tandem lingered in the ochre sky for a few more seconds, and then in the blink of an eye zoomed down to the scarred surface of the planet. Perii’s voice echoed in Ambrose’s cockpit.  
“We are looking for a deep fissure with a vent of heat at the bottom.Once we find that, it will be simple enough to find this guy’s hidey hole.”  
“Unless something goes wrong.” Ambrose added helpfully.   
Ambrose looked down at the flat surface of the planet.   
“Should be simple, let’s take a closer look.”  
After hiding the Tandem, the pair of pirates exited the ship and began searching the salty plains for any sign of the hideout they had been sent to find. After a few minutes of searching, Ambrose found something. It was a rock that looked like a beaming face. He crammed it in his pocket and kept searching for any sort of divet in the ground.  
Soon they had been aimlessly wandering across the flat for hours, and a thick crimson cloud was forming overhead.The smell of sulfur lingered in the air. Amber had started to notion that the informant may be smarter than they thought. Or they got a dead lead. Amber turned towards perii to ask their opinion and suddenly noticed something. It was brief,a lightning strike on the salt that sent a hail of burned shards up into the air and straight towards perii and amber. Every single shard that headed towards perii froze in midair. Perii turned their head and the frozen shards pulverized into dust. Ambrose ducked down and deflected the largest with her tail and rolled out of the way. She looked up just in time to notice that the spray of dust settled on something a ways away.Before she could act on this knowledge, a drifting smell of sulfur floated through the air and lightning struck again much further away. Another struck closer, and The pair quickly realized that they needed to seek cover. They ran, salt and metallic sand crunching beneath their feet.The strikes became more frequent, the sky a hazy mass of mustard colored fog and bright flashes.In moments such as this Ambrose was eternally grateful for her visor.   
They came over a particularly spiky hill, and saw the tandem in its hiding place among the rocks. It was on fire, which is not a great thing for a spacecraft to be.   
Amber leaned in to her comm.   
“This is going well”she crackled.


	4. bonus images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am bored so here are some terrible ms paint and other images of the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for stickin around

hello! i dont have my usual drawing equipment but im gonna provide you with some choice viewing material: crappy ms paint doodles!!! (the next chapter is on the way tho ;)

first up, a mspaint of ambrose!!

next up you'll see our favorite space pirate has ben carefully rendered in all 3 dimensions!!! (wow)

and a semi accurate picrew of perii! (picrew by darkry)

and a bonus extra crappy perii, nothing but the finest for you guys.

as always thanks for reading and...

OH YES! i promised yall my mohawks playlist i think so... here u go [the playlist is here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3boSBfS4YYLXKPNUYfuKgh?si=sxH66hctTByMFuyuk31BNA)!  
enjoy.... and bye 4 now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! theres actual competent art on my instagram @pickle__sickle lol.   
new chapter will be out in a bit with all this corona cancelling school an all that! i gotta go to bed now! jeez!


	5. into the flame. into the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IM BACK.... no editing we die like men.. anyway i powered through and wrote this at 2:00 am straight OUT the brain... who needs a story outline. whenever i get nervous abt this i remember i turned this in for english class and got an a so.. yay me! anyway thanks for reading this! BTW ALSO! if you didnt know this is a spinoff of something im workin on with friends i post about it on instagram sometimes @pickle__sickle... so if ur evr interested theres that. apologies for the ramble guys i just,,, THEM

Perii Stared at the burning craft, and then at amber. Some of the paint details on the edges of the ship had begun to flake off. Most ships owned by the mowhawks were left blank of their crest, for the sake of anonymity. Perii’s thoughts landed for a moment on the lack of identity that came with their choice.  
”What should we do?”  
Amber decided,rather strangely, that this moment was a teaching one.  
“Think about it. What skills do you and I have that we can use, and what puts out a fire?  
Perii gave a withering look, but was secretly glad for another opportunity to be in charge.  
They thought about it, all the pair’s strengths and weaknesses lay out before them in their mind. They thought for a moment, then regarded amber.  
“I need to get in there.”  
A shred of worry flickered across her face, but she nodded.  
“I can do that.” She walked over to the door and pried it open, placing her hands on either side of the door and flexing as she pulled them apart to create an opening.Smoke poured out and she coughed. She nodded towards the door.  
“The fire suppression system isn’t working. You’ll have to start it manually.” Perii walked in, the smoke drifting around them. It swirled around back towards them and they winced as it stung their eyes. ‘Theres too much smoke to move. I can’t see anything!’  
Ambrose cringed for a moment then stiffened. She tossed perii the visor that had been on her face moments ago. She winced at the bright flames and quickly covered her eyes.  
“Here. take this. Just dont break it!”  
Amber then rummaged in her pockets and found some dirty cloth bandages and quickly tied them over her eyes. The ship creaked as a wave of heat emanated from the center, sparks drifting through the air.  
“That’s no good. hurry,kid!” ambrose shouted in as perii walked inside, waving their arms in wide arcs, the fire seeming to listen to what they were doing.  
“Move!” Perrii said, as they sent some of the flames out of the door and onto the salty ground where they fizzled out.  
“All clear for this room!” they called. And ambrose stepped into the doorway and felt her way through the room.  
“I got your back! The control panel should be in my compartment.”  
perii crawled through the tunnel connecting the rooms to the cockpits, avoiding the patches of smouldering ground. When they emerged into ambrose's cockpit they were met with a smell of pine trees and smoke. They coughed and looked for the panel, spotting it behind a stack of paperwork and discarded cups. They touched the circular input panel on the side of the visor, moving it clockwise until the hardlight mask covered their whole head. The oxygen supply began to flow, and they pulled the valve switch, and watched the fire go out as the ship sealed its vents and drained air.

They emerged from the connector tunnel to see ambrose pacing around, tail swinging.  
“Hey! Watch it!” perrii exclaimed, jumping out of the way. They handed the visor back to ambrose, who donned it quickly and blinked a few times before looking at perrii, the corners of their mouth twitching up.  
“Good job kid! Hate to spoil the fun but you might wanna see this.”  
Ambrose kicked something metal and looked pointedly downwards.  
At her feet sat a fuel canister. The lid looked like it’d been torn off.  
“Looks like our stool-pidgeon is trying to fly the coop.”  
Before perrii could respond, they saw another something on the horizon. They pointed dramatically. Ambrose quirked an eyebrow.  
“Uhhh.. is this a prank?”  
Then she turned to see a janky ship, badly in need of a new paint job.  
“SH-” she started but cut herself off.  
Perii stared at her disappointedly.  
‘Uh, get to your ‘pit, im gonna call reinforcements, you run damage control!”  
“ok captain. Great plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx so much for reading! hopefully the next chapter will be longer and come out sooner., i dont control da writing it just possesses me from 10:00-3:am on a full moon. peace!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! stay tuned for more! im pickle-sickle on tumblr!  
feel free to critique in comments just know this is a first draft and its for funsies.


End file.
